


Возлюби грешника

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Snark, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы вытянуть правду из демона, нужно действовать тонко и изящно. Ну, или просто сжульничать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возлюби грешника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loving the Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220555) by [Quantum_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/pseuds/Quantum_Witch). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переведено в подарок для [Elvira-aja](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1323543)

Кроули часто мурлыкал себе что-нибудь под нос со счастливым видом, когда вёл Бентли. Вполне обычное дело, но Азирафель находил это весьма забавным.  
Он как-то заметил, что Кроули гораздо жизнерадостнее обычных демонов. На что Кроули ответил, что у Азирафеля не так уж и много знакомых демонов, и что он вряд ли узнал бы «обычного» демона, даже появись тот в его магазинчике в чём господь сотворил. Азирафель, хихикнув, подтвердил, что да, к досаде, в его магазинчике наблюдается ужасная нехватка голых демонов…  
После этого беседа сошла на нет, как пламя свечи, на которую брызнули святой водой.  
Много позже, когда предыдущий разговор достаточно отошёл в прошлое, дружеские подначивания возобновились. И однажды ситуация повторилась – они ехали в Бентли, и Кроули довольно мурлыкал под нос, а Азирафель вновь заявил, что Кроули демон весьма необычный.  
Когда Кроули опять начал возражать, что Азирафель не знает, каковы настоящие демоны, ангел привёл несколько примеров из литературы. Над которыми Кроули только посмеялся и поведал несколько своих историй – о том, как Дагон вечно недоволен, что люди затыкают носы, когда он проходит мимо, ибо запах тухлой рыбы куда хуже запаха серы; как Вельзевул однажды, наклюкавшись, плакался, что лучше бы он был Повелителем бабочек, а не каких-то там мух.  
\- Так что видишь, - расссмеялся Кроули, - нет такого понятия как «обычный демон». Хотя не то чтобы демоны не воплощение зла, особенно когда выполняют приказы Босса. И у них другой взгляд на вещи, отличный от ангельского.  
\- Какой взгляд?  
\- О, ну, знаешь, - Кроули неопределённо помахал рукой, - всё это сострадание ко всему живому, жажда вести души человеческие к свету, вера, что мир не сгорит однажды в адском пламени, всё такое.  
\- А-а, - кивнул Азирафель, - А что насчёт тебя?  
\- Ну, состраданием я точно не наполнен, - фыркнул Кроули. – Многие люди его не заслуживают. Люди могут быть просто отвратительными, если присмотреться. Чего они только друг с другом не делают, ад просто отдыхает. Кажется, я уже говорил об этом однажды. Или раз сто, - демон глумливо улыбнулся. – И я не приводил души человеческие к спасению, за исключением тех раз, когда мы менялись работой, но даже тогда я почти не заморачивался. Ты ведь в курсе?  
Азирафель поднял брови.  
\- Все они до всего дошли и сами. Я не настолько добродетельнулся, чтобы _полностью_ выполнять работу ангелов, - Кроули пожал плечами. Абсолютно недемонический жест, но он бы этого никогда не признал.  
\- Но вера, что мир обречён гореть в адском пламени? – лукаво заметил Азирафель. – Думаю, мы оба знаем, какого ты здесь мнения.  
\- Не из бескорыстных побуждений, - сухо заявил Кроули. – Я с ума двинусь от скуки без мира, в котором можно повеселиться.  
\- Хмм, - Азирафеля это явно не убедило. – Я тебя знаю, старый змей. Ты далеко не так скверен, как притворяешься.  
\- Искра добра, чёрт бы меня… - проворчал Кроули.  
\- Не уверен, что это возможно, - хихикнул Азирафель. – Хотя кто знает.  
Кроули усмехнулся этой попытке пошутить.  
\- А ты как будто весь из себя воплощение идеала.  
\- Никогда не претендовал на идеальность. Лишь на то, ну, ты знаешь, не быть злым. Я всё-таки ангел и делаю то, что мне полагается.  
\- Точччно.  
\- Как бы то ни было, суть не в этом. А в том, что у тебя есть черты, которые демонам не положены, - с еле уловимой улыбкой сказал Азирафель. – Например… ты любишь.  
Кроули ударил по тормозам. Бентли резко встала посреди дороги. Азирафель заволновался было, что его сейчас вышвырнут из машины, но Кроули тронулся с места и повернул к книжной лавке. Подъехав, спокойно припарковался прямо на жёлтой линии.  
\- Я сссовершшенно точно _не_ люблю, - прошипел Кроули. Он неестественно, болезненно выпрямился. – Чччто за наглость говорить мне такое.  
Азирафель подался вперёд.  
\- Но это правда. Ты… любишь, например, свой автомобиль.  
Кроули заметно расслабился.  
\- А-а-а. Это, понимаешь, другое. Это просто собственничество. Демоны те ещё собственники, знаешь ли, ха-ха. Это нечто вроде греха. Это гордыня. Гордость обладания чем-то столь уникальным, особенным, - он провёл рукой по панели, почти мурлыкая. - Мы идеально подходим друг другу. Это одновременно успокаивает и возбуждает. Я чувствую себя частью нечто большего. Словно мы часть друг друга и без неё я просто буду неполным. Словно я понимаю её. Словно я сам потеряюсь, если потеряю её…  
Недолгая неловкая пауза.  
\- Значит, всего лишь чувство собственничества? – наконец мягко сказал Азирафель. – Больше было похоже на влюблённость. Довольно сильную, я бы сказал.  
Ещё одна пауза. Напряжение нарастало, как перед взрывом бомбы.  
\- Да, ты прав, - мрачно отозвался Кроули. – Я ужасный образчик демона. Я… чувствую это. Ты знаешь. Любовь. К некоторым… вещам.  
Азирафель с понимающим видом кивнул.  
\- У меня тоже не вполне обычная тяга к книгам. И другим вещам… Но всё равно, в любви к чему-то нет ничего плохого, даже для тебя.  
\- Нет, - Кроули помотал головой, - демоны не могут любить.  
\- Но ты любишь.  
\- Мне не полагается.  
\- Но всё равно любишь.  
\- Отвали уже.  
Азирафель улыбнулся и мягко поддел демона:  
\- Есть и другие вещи, к которым ты весьма неравнодушен, хотя и не должен, верно? Ты любишь спать.  
\- Это лень.  
\- Ты любишь вкусную еду и вино.  
\- Ненасытность. И алкоголизм.  
\- Ты любишь меня.  
\- Похо…  
Оглушительным взрывом воцарилась тишина.  
Наконец Кроули откашлялся.  
\- Это был грязный трюк, ты, сволочь.  
Азирафель осторожно погладил его по руке.  
\- Считай это моим дурным поступком за сегодня.  
\- Значит, я задолжал тебе хороший, верно? – несмотря на недовольный тон, уголок его рта, тем не менее, приподнялся.  
\- Хмм, думаю, это помогло бы… уравнять счёт, да.  
\- Отлично. Но я также запишу это в свой список грехов, - проворчал Кроули и придвинулся к ангелу. – Я назову это гневом, потому что я чертовски зол на тебя, - он взялся за подбородок Азирафеля – чуть крепче, чем требовалось. – Я назову это алчностью, поскольку я жаждал этого целую вечность и я, чёрт побери, теперь душу из тебя вытрясу, - он накрыл его губы своими – с такой яростью, будто хотел проглотить ангела.  
Когда даже им понадобился воздух, Кроули поднял голову и прошептал:  
\- Я назову это завистью…  
\- Потому что я так хорошо провёл тебя? – усмехнулся, задержав дыхание, Азирафель.  
Кроули улыбнулся в ответ, широко и с едва заметной тенью обожания.  
\- Нет, потому что ты настоящий везунчик, у которого есть я.


End file.
